swordquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Heroine Quest 29
<--Heroine Quest 28~~ Heroine Quests ~~Heroine Quest 30-> Chapter 29: Deja Vu Cost to Start: 4 Stamina Group Bonus: R&L:+30AP, +10DP, +40HP whenever you move Location: Flaming Volcano Enemies Encountered: Emo Slime, Imp, Fire Mage, Balrog, Fire Elemental, Flame Dragon Objective: Subdue the Flame Dragon! Reward: 10 Smith Tokens, 3 Fire Stone, 5 Soul Gem. Category:Flaming Volcano Category:Heroine Quests Category:Fire Stone ---- Dialogue: Leemo is in purple, Rufa is in green, unless specifically different. Enemies are in red. ---- Leemo: "Rufa, people in town have been talking about the recent attacks by both the fire dragon and the frost dragon." Rufa: "......The clash of dragons has begun already?......It's much sooner than I expected..." Leemo: "Rufa, what did you just say?" Rufa: "N...Nothing...I was just saying that these dragons are from the volcano and the glaciers respectively. Why don't we go to the volcano again." Leemo: "Okay! I will overcome the heat there this time!" ~~ Enter Flaming Volcano ~~ Move to Yellow Tile: Fight: Emo Slime Move to Red Tile: The pillars of fire are blocking your way! You wait until the flame dissipates. -2 Stamina Move to Yellow Tile: Fight: Imp Tal and Adak: "Hur hur hur...prey be back. Time to ambush, soon. Nervous!" Move to Yellow Tile: Tal and Adak: "Hur hur hur...Jump across lava. Stupid human, burn. Crispy!" Fight: Fire Mage Rufa: "Okay, get ready to jump!" Leemo: "Okay, ready!" Burning Knight: "......Are you guys serious?" Rufa: "Hey, it's you again. We need to get to the other side." Burning Knight: "While it's possible, it's just way too risky to jump across. Let me raise the platforms for you." Leemo: "Thanks, you are a lot nicer than you look." Burning Knight: "......Anyway, I know you guys are here for the fire dragon. It's about time someone go teach him a lesson." Move to Red Tile: Although the Burning Knight raised additional platforms, Leemo still got burned by random flames! -100HP, Someone in the group is Burnt! Move to Yellow Tile: Fight: Balrog Move to Red Tile: You find a shortcut that leads directly to volcano Que'lor! Shortcut discovered! You ended up in another place! (+1 Space) OR Rufa gets hit by flying rocks. -80HP, Someone in the group is Injured Move to Yellow Tile: Fight: Fire Elemental Rufa: "We are traveling deep into the abyss of Flaming Volcano, where the raging flame dragon awaits. Stay cautious! Battles can breakout at anytime." # "I think I've heard this before somewhere..." # "Don't you think what she just said is really out of place?" # "Don't you think it's really dangerous to go in that volcano?" # Leemo: "Oh, don't tell me it's one of your dreams again." # Leemo: "Right? I thought I was the only person feeling that way. It doesn't feel like it's something she would say." #Leemo: "We've come this far. Now is not the time for that kind of blabbering." Move to Boss Tile: Fight: Flame Dragon Rufa: "Leemo, your attack on its head was very effective. Care to strike again?" Leemo: "Sure, no problem! A clean hammer strike on its head should keep its head clear." Burning Knight: "Not bad at all. Defeating the fire dragon in its own lair." Rufa: "We still have the frost dragon to deal with. Maybe we should ask saint Sofi for assistance. She seemed much more reasonable and kind compared to the other members of their clan." Leemo: "Speaking of the glaciers, Rufa you said you saw a frost knight over there? Why are there so many different armor knights now. Is this a new trend?" Burning Knight: "You......!!!............What did you say the saint's name was?!" Rufa: "......If I remember correctly, it's Sofi." Leemo: (Hmm? The fire coming out of the armor weakened significantly......) Burning Knight: "............!!!" Rufa: "Is there something wrong?" Leemo: (Whoa, the fire is burning even more fiercely than before!) Burning Knight: "......Can you guys do me a favor?" Quest Complete!